


October Challenge Day 4: Human shield + Constellation

by HopefulButHelpless



Series: October 2019 Prompts! [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dont even ask me what time period this is supposed to be set in because i have no idea, M/M, but i'll die before i make these two suffer any more than they already have, so i combined it with fictober day 4 (constellation) and made it cute, this was for the prompt human shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: This is very late, I know, but I had no time at all in the past two days so guess I'll die!!!but uhhh have this piece of trash anyway why not





	October Challenge Day 4: Human shield + Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly dialogue practice so i can figure out how to write jay  
and also probably ooc for that reason  
oh and it's shorter than the other two, like maybe half? I'm very busy with 5 tests this next week so im drowning in homework and also sick  
(PS. I skipped day 3 because I didnt know what to write for it so im just,,, not gonna do it)

Tim frowned as he felt the blanket come off of his legs, and pulled it back over himself. 

“It’s cold and I’m freezing, shut up.” Jay whined, moving closer to Tim and wrapping himself with the blanket even more. 

“It’s like 10 degrees, Jay.”

“Not all of us can be human heaters like you, and it’s also windy tonight. I’m justified, leave me alone.”

Tim shook his head, muttering under his breath. With a sigh, he indulged Jay and let him have more of the blanket.

After a few minutes spent looking at the stars in peace, the wind picked up, as did Jay’s shivering. Jay shot Tim a pleading look, and Tim just rolled his eyes before letting Jay turn his body to block the wind. Once they’d settled comfortably into each other, Tim grabbed Jay’s hands and gently covered them with his own. 

The silence lulled Tim to sleep, and he was almost out when Jay let out a squeal of excitement.

“Tim, there was a shooting star! Did you see that?” 

Tim blinked himself back to consciousness, and once what Jay had said registered in his brain, he looked at Jay, then the sky.

“Oh my god, you missed it!”

“Huh, I guess I did.”

“You don’t care enough about the stars, Tim. It’s not natural!”

“Why would I care about the ones in the sky if I already have one sitting next to me?” Tim said, trying to make Jay blush, and snickered when Jay’s face tinted a lovely shade of pink and he buried his head in his hands.

“Shut up, you’re so cheesy and I can’t with it right now.” he said with a muffled voice.

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one hiding my face, so…”

“I hate you.”

Tim laughed. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“We can argue about whether you hate me or not for the next 15 minutes, but I’d rather just stargaze with my boyfriend instead, regardless of how much he acts like a petulant child sometimes.”

“... You were doing so well in the first half, but then…” Jay trailed off, letting out a soft sound when Tim covered Jay’s lips with his own.

When they broke apart, Jay was still gaping at Tim with a dazed look on his face. At Jay’s confused expression, he shrugged. 

“I love you, but you need to learn when to shut your mouth.” 

“And if I don’t?” Jay challenged, the glazed-over shine of his eyes replaced by a mischievous glint.

“Then I make you,” Tim said, staring directly into Jay’s eyes.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
